


It Wasn't Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Established rlship short dribbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Couple Things, Established Relationship, Gallavich Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "Babe you didn't.""Didn't what?"“You can’t just fart and pretend it wasn’t you!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tumblr but decided to share it here.  
> hope i put a smile on someone's face :))

Ian gets the popcorn ready and joins his boyfriend in the living room. They had not made it official yet but after every two Fridays they would have a movie night as opposed to going out drinking. Mickey uncaps two beers and hands one to Ian who pecks him on the cheek in return with a,

 “Thanks babe.”

Ian then proceeds to play the movie. It’s non-stop my Liam Neeson, because Ian was tired of being fast and furious last couple of Fridays. They’re barely halfway through when Ian scrunches up his nose in disgust.

“Babe you didn’t.”

Mickey doesn’t even take his eyes off the TV as he asks none-chalantly. “Didn’t want?” Ian continues to glare at his boyfriend. Mickey pokes him with his elbow gesturing at the TV. “Here’s the best part.” 

“Mick!” Ian shoves him and Mickey pours some of the beer on himself. 

“What the fuck Gallagher?” 

“You can’t just fart and pretend it wasn’t you!”

“The fuck are you on about?”

Ian narrows his eyes at Mickey suspiciously then lets it go. Except Mickey does it again. “Jesus Mickey!” Ian covers his nose.

“That smells terrible.” Mickey says with a grimace. “Wasn’t me.” Ian glares at him. “What? It was the dog.”

“We don’t own a dog Mickey.”

“Are you sure? Because that was disgusting. Maybe try to go to the bathroom next time.” 

Ian can’t believe this guy. He’s dead serious despite knowing he’s the culprit. “Admit it. Admit it was you.”

“I’m not admitting to shit.”

“I guess that leaves me no choice.”

“The fuck does that...” Mickey doesn’t finish that sentence because Ian is standing in front of his face and letting out one long, loud, fart. Mickey pushes him away and jumps off the couch wiping off his face repeatedly. “You fucking asshole!” he cries. 

Ian on the other hand can’t stop laughing. “You started it.”

“Yeah but I didn’t do it on your fucking face, Jesus!”

“Ah!” Ian claps. “He admits to being guilty.” Mickey gives him the finger and walks back to their room. Ian is still laughing. “Babe, come back!” 

“Fuck you!”

Ian laughs some more and grabs the popcorn settling down so he can continue watching the movie. He shakes his head chuckling. “You started it.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like farting needs to be included more in fics tbh. but that's just me.  
> thanx for reading!!!  
> Mwah!


End file.
